Adventures on Forgone
by Erik-The-Okapi
Summary: Join Erik, Kyra, Fixer, Shift, Quayla, Alley, & Alkira, on multiple adventures on Forgone Island! Want Requests from you guys please!
1. The Okapi and Fox Bond Begins

**I don't own FixersChannel, or Sonic Boom Legends.**

 **Hey guys. Here's a series I wanted to try. After getting some inspiration from BigHunterxHunterFan's story "Brotherly Bonds", I wanted to try something, but with the characters from Sonic Boom Legends. Most of it will be stories of Erik, Fixer, & Shift. Some of the other characters I'll be using are Quayla, & Alley. Everyone else would be side/background characters. The ages of the characters are as follows:**

 **Shift: 9-15**

 **Fixer: 8-17**

 **Erik: 6-14**

 **Quayla: 9-17**

 **Alley: 6-14**

 **Alkira: TBA**

 **In this story, Erik will be 6 (His birthday was a few weeks ago), & Fixer will be 8 (Almost 9). The following is from chapter 10 of Bro to Bro. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: How Erik Met Fixer**

* * *

 **Location: Forgone Forest**

In the forest, we see Felix the Fox. He wandered from home almost a year ago, & has been living in the wild since then. So far, he was desperately looking for someone to take care of him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest...**

 **Location: Forgone Village - Erik's House**

It was a nice, sunny day on Forgone Island. In the Main Village lived a young okapi named Erik. He has been living by himself for a year now, & so far, he was fine.

 **A/N: Don't ask what happened to his parents. Let's just say they went on an expedition, & never came back.**

Erik opened the front door of his house & breathed in the morning air.

"What a beautiful day." said Erik to himself. "I think I'll go explore the forest."

Erik grabbed a camera & a pair of binoculars & left his house.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Deep in the Forgone forest, Erik was taking a few pics of the animals within the area. After being there for an hour, he was about to head home, until he noticed something, or someone in the bushes.

"Hello?" asked Erik. "Is anyone there?"

No one answered. From the bushes came a young fox.

"Come on." Erik said to the fox. "I won't hurt you."

The young fox, who was about the same height as Erik (around 2 feet), came out of the bushes. Both the young okapi & fox stared at each other for a few seconds before Erik broke the silence.

"Who are you?" Erik asked the fox. "How did you get here?"

"My name's Felix." answered the young fox. "How I got here...Let's just say I left home one day, & never came back. I've been living out in the wild ever since."

"How old are you?" asked Erik.

After a few seconds of silence, Felix had his answer.

"About...8." answered Felix. "I won't be 9 until 3 weeks from now."

"Really?" wondered Erik. "I'm only 6. My birthday was only 2 weeks ago."

"Well, happy birthday." said Felix.

"Thanx." replied Erik, smiling. "So, how long have you been living out here?"

"Only a year." replied Felix.

Erik was surprised.

 **"A YEAR?!"** yelled a shocked Erik. **"YOU'VE BEEN LIVING OUT HERE FOR A YEAR?!"**

Felix backed up bit from Erik's yelling, & nodded his head; small tears began to form in his eyes. After a few seconds, Felix started to cry. Erik walked up to the young fox, & hugged him. Felix was a bit surprised at Erik, but hugged him back anyway. A minute later, the two broke their hug.

"Listen." Erik said to Felix. "If you're looking for a place to stay, you can come live with me. I live in a 2-bedroom house."

Felix was surprised by what Erik said. This young okapi has agreed to let him stay at his place.

"I'll look after you for a couple years, until you're old enough to take care of the house, & me mostly...I am 2-3 years younger than you." said Erik.

Erik held out his hand to Felix.

"So Felix, What do you say? Wanna be roommates?" asked Erik.

A couple seconds later, Felix held out his hand & shook hands with Erik.

"Yes, Erik." replied Felix. Yes, I will."

Erik was so exicted, he hugged his new best friend. Felix hugged the young okapi back.

"Wow, a new fresh start to my life." said Felix exictedly. "I think that calls for a new name, because mine doesn't sound right."

"Let's see...How about 'Fixer'?" asked Erik.

"Fixer...Fixer...I like it! "said Felix, now called Fixer. "Thanx, Erik!"

"You're welcome, Fixer." said Erik excitedly. "I'll show you where I live. Follow me."

Fixer followed Erik to his house.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Fixer & Erik managed to get out of the forest & got to Erik's house. Erik opened the front door & let him & Fixer in.

"Here's where I live." said Erik. "I hope this is okay for you. The spare bedroom is down the hall, first door on the left."

Fixer took a look around Erik's house. He then looked at the spare bedroom before turning back to Erik who was in the kitchen making lunch.

"I hope you're hungry." said Erik. "I heated up some chili dogs from last night."

Just then, the microwave beeped. Erik guided Fixer to the kitchen table & had them sit down on one of the chairs while he went & got the four chili dogs. He then carried them to the table & gave two of them to Fixer. Fixer tried a bite of the chili dog. Immediately, he ate both chili dogs instantly. Erik got a bit shocked by this. Then again, he haven't eaten anything this good in a year. Fixer looked at Erik, who had a surprised look on his face.

"Sorry." said Fixer.

"It's okay." said Erik. "I know how hungry you were, & you couldn't control your hunger."

Fixer smiled at Erik after hearing what he said.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

It was already nighttime, & Fixer & Erik were getting ready for bed. Erik guided Fixer to his spare bedroom, now Fixer's room. Erik helped Fixer get comfortable in his bed.

"Good night, Fixer." Erik said to Fixer. "Tomorrow, I'll show you around the village."

"Good night, Erik." replied Fixer.

Erik went towards the door to Fixer's bedroom. He was about to leave when...

"Erik, wait!" yelled Fixer. "I forgot to say something."

Erik turned to face Fixer.

"Yes?" asked Erik.

Fixer sat up in his bed as he looked at the okapi.

"Thanks for everything today." said Fixer. "Without you, I wouldn't survive in the forest for much longer."

"You're welcome, Fixer." replied Erik. "I hope we'll be best friends forever, & maybe brothers."

"You know what? I like that very much." said Fixer, as he started to get tired. "Good night, Erik."

"Good night, Fixer." said Erik as he closed Fixer's bedroom door.

Fixer looked around his bedroom before drifting off to sleep. He was glad that Erik took him in.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Erik was getting ready for bed himself. Before we went to sleep, he started to think about today. He was happy that he found Fixer today. As he doze off to sleep, he dreamt about him & Fixer; Fixer did the same.

This could be the start of a new friendship.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. Leave your requests in the reviews (If you're on DeviantArt, leave it in the comments below); If I like it, I'll write your story. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **I hope that everyone's having a good Valentine's Day! OKAPI OUT! :D**


	2. New Powers

**I don't own FixersChannel, grimlock1997, or Sonic Boom Legends.**

 **Hey guys. Here's another chapter for you guys. Fixer will be 10, Shift will be 8, & Erik will be 7. The following is from chapter 11 of "Bro to Bro". Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Powers**

* * *

 **Location: Forgone Forest**

Somewhere on Forgone Island, there was a small home in the jungle. It was quite small compared to the trees surrounding it, but it was large enough for a small family that was living inside of it.

In the house lived Shift the hedgehog, & his parents, who loved him very much. And he loved them too. He couldn't have asked for any better people than his parents.

We now see a small montage of Shift spending time with his parents, he & his father playing a video game, he & his mother cooking together, Shift then changing into a replica of a door, using his shift-shaping ability, & then the three of them sharing a loving embrace together, just as a great family does.

Everyday, he would spend time with his parents, as at that time, he didn't have any friends at all. It was great being with the people who he loved, and he never wanted to leave them.

Shift's appearance was: a grey hedgehog with white chest hair, gloves, hover shoes & sports tape on his arms, legs, & even on his tail.

One day, the weather was looking rainy & winds blowing at high altitudes, while thunder & lightning was seen in the distance. The trees in the jungle looked a bit destroyed and weakened, with leaves flying all over the place. This was none other than an island storm sweeping through.

Yup, a terrible island storm came through the jungle where Shift's home was. It ripped through the jungle they lived in, & his parents persuaded him to go & find someplace safer.'

Shift was being comforted by his parents, while the storm outside raged on. This certainly mustn't have been a good time for him to say goodbye to the people he loved so much.

"Son..." His father said, "I know that you don't want to leave us, especially in a time like this, but you must protect yourself out there, & find a better place to keep safe from this treacherous weather."

"B-But dad..." Shift said, tears in his eyes, "I don't want to leave you guys. I can't just leave you behind in the storm. I love you both!"

"We know, son..." His mother said, small tears in her eyes as well, "But...you can't stay here in this weather. We want you to find a better place on the island, where you will be safe, & make new friends."

"B-But what about you guys?" Shift asked, coming close to crying.

"We'll be fine, son..." His father answered, "Don't you worry about what will happen. All you need to do is stay focused on the future, & be ready for anything."

Shift stared at his father with tears leaking from his eyes. He really loved his parents, & he really didn't want to leave them, but he knew that they were right. He had to look ahead to the future, & find new friends on the island.

"O-Okay, Dad..." Shift replied, looking up at him.

"That's my boy..." His father said, before they all heard rumbling coming from the distance. It was the sound of the storm coming closer.

Shift, knowing that this would probably be the very last time that he would ever see his parents, then hugged his mom & dad tightly, crying a little bit as he did. The family embraced each other for the last time.

"I love you, guys!" Shift cried out.

"We love you too, son..." His mother said, "Now, hurry & get away from the storm while you can."

Reluctantly breaking away from the embrace, Shift then looked at his parents one last time, before he ran out of the hut & headed outside into the heavy rain of the storm. He didn't look back for one second, as the weather continued to get worse.

The fate of his parents were left unknown after that. He never heard anything from them again. He was now trying to get away from the storm & seek shelter elsewhere.

* * *

Shift was now running across the rainy grassy meadows of the island, before he then came across what looked like a very large puddle of water, blocking his way. There was no other way around it! The thunder & lighting crackled & boomed in the background.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." Shift sighed to himself, "If I'm going to find a new place to live, I'll have to run across this puddle before it's too late."

Without any other way around, Shift then began to run across the large puddle of water. The rain pelted down the sides of his quills, & the water sloshed against his shoes. A run across the water's not quite the easiest thing to do in this weather. The winds continued to blow strongly, as Shift battled his away across the puddle.

As Shift sprinted across the water, something electrifying then happened to him.

 ***CRACK! BOOM!***

A bolt of lightning then struck down onto the gray hedgehog & the water he was in. Shift got struck by the lightning, & the water soon began to crackle with electric.

"GAAHHH!" Shift exclaimed painfully, before he fell unconscious into the electrified water.

As Shift lost consciousness, the combination of the lightning & the electrified water then began to change his appearance dramatically. His gray fur was changed to white, though his hands & ears remained gray, his head now had blue lightning bolt streaks on both the top & on the sides of it, his body was being frazzled with electricity, there were two small grey zig-zagging quills under his large white ones & his hover boots now had small little blue lightning bolt symbols on them.

* * *

 **(Two Hours Later...)**

The storm had passed over & it had finally stopped raining. The water was also no longer electrified, but Shift's new appearance definitely look new & different.

Speaking of him, the now white & gray hedgehog slowly woke up & looked at his surroundings. He was still lying in the puddle of water, but what he didn't expect to happen next was that he would have the power of controlling electricity.

"Ooh, my head..." Shift groaned, "What the heck just happened?"

Then, slowly getting up, Shift then took a look at his left hand, which somehow was creating some electricity sparks. The hedgehog looked confused at this for a few seconds, as he had never been able to do that before.

 _"What the...?"_ Shift thought, _"How's this happening to me?"_

He then looked at his other hand, & that too was sparking electricity. And it wasn't even long before his quills started sparking electric too. Shift then began to think of something in his mind, which was based on the one question of how he suddenly got the ability to create electricity with his hands.

At first, he was confused at the sight of my hands being able to create that kind of power. But after some thinking, Shift soon realized that the power of the lightning combined with the water when he got hit, must've given him the power to control electric. So, to test his curiosity, he used his hands & fired some electricity into the sky to see what would happen...

Shift, who was now standing up in the water, then raised one of his hands into the air & fired a bolt of electricity into the sky.

 _ ***CRACKLE!***_

A few seconds later, the resulting electric testing just brought down a passing bird, who looked quite fired fair to say. It looked like a fried chicken when he came down.

Shift looked at the bird in shock, & then at the electric that he had just created. By standing in water, his electric power could be set off, so he then decided to get out of the puddle, using his hover shoes to do so.

Shift flew across the air to continue his search for a new home, but what he really could think about was his parents. He just missed them so much.

* * *

 **(Sometime later...)**

 **Location: Forgone Village**

After flying for sometime, Shift came across a neighboring village down below. It looked quite small from the air, but when you get down to the ground, it'll actually be bigger than you think. Sighing, he then stopped in mid air & slowly lowered himself to the ground using his shoes.

Shift landed on the ground & looked at his new surroundings, where he was soon greeted by a younger-looking Erik & Fixer. It nearly gave Shift a heart attack.

"Oh! Uh...h-hello..." Shift said, nervously.

"Hey there!" Erik said, cheerfully, "Are you new to this island?"

"Uhh, n-no..." Shift replied, "I lived in another part of the jungle...with my parents. But, an island storm just a few hours ago had destroyed that part of the jungle, & I was encouraged by my parents to find someplace safer."

"Hmm...interesting..." Fixer said, "And, are your parents still around?"

"Umm, I'm not sure..." Shift sighed, "After I left, I didn't know what happened to them."

Erik & Fixer looked quite a bit surprised by Shift's little story, & they knew almost immediately that he needed somewhere to live, since his original home was most likely gone.

"Ahh, I see..." Fixer said, "Well, you're welcome to stay & live with us in this village."

Shift looked up at the two with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"R-Really?" Shift asked, hesitantly.

"Absolutely!" Erik suddenly exclaimed a bit loudly, "We never turn down anyone who wants or needs to stay in a new place. We just welcome them into our town, & make them feel at home."

"That's correct, Erik..." Fixer added, "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"My name's...Shift the Hedgehog..." Shift explained, "Who are you, guys?"

"My name's Fixer the Fox..." Fixer introduced himself.

"And I'm Erik the Okapi!" Erik said, "But you can just call me, Erik."

Nodding in understanding, Shift then gave a small smile to the two guys, & held out his hands to shake them both. Complying, Fixer & Erik then walked over & each grabbed Shift's hands to shake each, but then...

 _ ***BBBBTTTTTZZ!***_

...His electric power was somehow set off, despite being nowhere near water. But it certainly gave Fixer  & Erik a shock.

 **"OUCH!"** Fixer exclaimed.

 **"GAH!"** Erik cried.

"Oops!" Shift said, "Sorry guys! I forgot to mention that I was struck by lightning while running across a puddle, & somehow gained the power to control electricity."

"It's okay, I guess..." Erik said, rubbing his hand.

"That's some power you have there, Shift..." Fixer said, who's fur was a bit frazzled, "It'll come in great use for the village. Welcome to our home!"

Shift, now smiling gratefully, made a thumbs up gesture to his two new friends. He certainly was going to get better with some friends at last.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2**

 **Hope you guys liked this. I'll post another chapter tomorrow, & after that, I'll write some requests from you guys.**

 **Until then, thanx for reading. OKAPI OUT!**


	3. How Slingshot Came to Forgone

**I don't own FixersChannel, Sonic Boom Legends, grimlock1997, or Transformers.**

 **Here's chapter 3. This was supposed to be out on 2/16/17, but I forgot. Oops...**

 **Oh well. In this chapter, Fixer will be 14, & Shift will be 12. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: How Slingshot came to Forgone**

* * *

Slingshot & his 'master', Skystorm, were walking through a forest of trees that had live vegetation growing in the trees & bushes. Skystorm was wearing a sinister look on his face, indicating that he had an evil plan brewing in his Cybertronian mind.

"Don't you see, Slingshot?" Skystorm asked, "If we rid this planet of all living creatures, we can conquer it & start our new army here! It's perfect!"

Slingshot gave a slightly concerned look on his face, sensing that he didn't exactly follow this evil plot at all.

"But master, we can't just eradicate all living creatures from this inhabited world..." Slingshot replied, "That would be too dishonorable."

"What are you trying to say, 'pupil'?" Skystorm asked, his anger heard beneath his voice, while he silently tightened his metallic fist.

"I'm saying that I won't follow you, in your quest for power..." Slingshot answered, "I'll never harm any living organic life on this planet, & I shall never serve under your command, again."

That did it.

Skystorm saw where this was going. His own 'student' was going against him for his quest for power. If Slingshot wasn't going to be a part of his cause anymore, then it looked like the evildoer will have to get rid of him.

"Very well, Slingshot..." Skystorm began, "If you refuse to help me in my plan..."

He then got out a sword that looked like an axe, before he then unexpectedly slashed his sword right against Slingshot's chest, which caused him to groan in pain, as the sword scratched the Cybertronian's chest, and caused Energon to leak out of the scratch mark. He placed his hand over the wound, & got down onto his knee.

Slingshot then got kicked in the face by Skystorm, which not only sent him to the ground, but it also got injured badly, causing Energon to leak out of the side of his mouth.

 **"Ugh!"** Slingshot groaned, as he held his wound while looking up at his now former master. Skystorm just glared darkly at the weak warrior.

"...Then I shall have to terminate you..." Skystorm finished, as he held his axe in his metallic hand.

Slingshot just groaned in response, as the evil warrior stood over him & slowly raised his axe into the air, getting ready to kill his former student.

"Any last words?" Skystorm asked menacingly.

Slingshot opened his eyes & glared weakly at the evil warrior that stood above him.

"This is **_not_** your planet to rule..." Slingshot said, "Living things is **_more_** greater, than power."

Slingshot thought that his time was over. However, it turns out that fate had something different in mind.

The only sound that Skystorm could make was a mere scoff, & he then got ready to end the Cybertronian's life, when suddenly...

 ***POOF!* *BOOM!***

He then got blinded by a smoke bomb, which blinded him.

"Gah!" Skystorm exclaimed, "Who did that?!"

As the smoke cleared away, Skystorm then saw that it was none other than Fixer, who had a few smoke bombs held in his hands. He was glaring at the evil robot who he had just blinded with the smoke bomb.

Fixer then lit another smoke bomb & hurled it at Skystorm, who was trying to recover from the first smoke bomb.

 ***POOF!* *BOOM!***

With a small explosion, the second bomb then once again blinded the evil Cybertronian, who then stumbled backwards to a _tree_ that was behind him. However, this wasn't exactly your normal everyday _tree_ that you see in the forest.

 **"Shift, now!"** Fixer shouted to the _'tree'._

As Skystorm started recovering, the _'tree'_ behind him then morphing in a flash of white light, before the form of  Shift the Hedgehog appeared from behind & used his electricity to shock the evil robot.

Electricity shocked straight through Skystorm's chest, which short-circuited his systems & made him feel quite weak. And because of the high power of electricity that went into his spark, let's just say that it was so powerful that it extinguished Skystorm's spark.

Shift then moved out of sight, just as Skystorm collapsed to the ground, completely shocked from electricity & pretty much a goner. Once he hit the ground, the robot's eyes then flickered out completely, showing that he was dead.

Fixer & Shift looked at the now-dead evil robot, & fist bumped each other.

"Nice one, Shift!" Fixer said.

"Same to you with those smoke bombs, buddy..." Shift replied.

The two then turned their attention to the wounded Slingshot, who had began slowly & painfully turning around on the ground, & faced the two Mobians.

"Ugh..." Slingshot groaned, "You saved my very spark. What are your names?"

Fixer & Shift glanced at each other, before turning back to the Cybertronian.

"My name's Fixer the Fox, & this is my friend, Shift the Hedgehog..." Fixer explained, "We live in a village not too far away from where this forest is."

Slingshot nodded, as he then introduced himself to the Mobians.

"My name's Slingshot..." he began, "And I'm from the planet, Cybertron. You saved me from being terminated. I shall now owe you a life debt."

"A life debt?" Shift asked, "What does that mean?"

Slingshot then slowly got onto his knee, while keeping hold of his Energon wound, which had been scratched by Skystorm.

"It means that I shall live to protect & serve you, until that debt's repaid..." Slingshot explained, as he bowed his head in honor.

Fixer & Shift glanced at each other, wondering on what to do with this offer. They had just saved the life of a Cybertronian from another world, & he was now giving them a life debt to serve & protect them in the village. They could use with a guardian in the village, as long as they treated him like an equal to their village.

"Thank you, Slingshot..." Fixer began, as he then glanced at the robot's wound, "And I have got just the thing to help heal that wound."

Slingshot gave a small smile to the two Mobians, & since that day, he's have been protecting Fixer, his friends & this island from anything suspicious or threatening, & he still owes them all a life debt to this day.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3!**

 **I'm taking requests now for future stories. If you wanna get some info on the characters, go to FixersChannel's DeviantArt page for the bio of Fixer, Erik, Shift, Alkira, Quayla, & Alley. Hope you all like this. Thanx for reading. OKAPI OUT!**


End file.
